1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to refrigerators, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a refrigerant circulatory system capable of effectively removing a liquid refrigerant in a gaseous refrigerant transferred to a compressor from an evaporator.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, which is a schematic view of a refrigerant circulatory system of a conventional refrigerator, the refrigerant circulatory system of the refrigerator is comprised of a compressor 111 for compressing a refrigerant with high-temperature and high-pressure, a condenser 121 for condensing the gaseous refrigerant transferred from the compressor 111 into a liquid state, and an evaporator 131 for evaporating the liquid refrigerant to cause heat exchange between the evaporated refrigerant and an air in a storage 141.
The refrigerant circulatory system is comprised of a capillary tube 104 installed between the condenser 121 and the evaporator 131, being used as a passage of the liquid refrigerant flowing into the evaporator 131 from the condenser 121, and a connection pipe 109 installed between the evaporator 131 and the compressor 111, being used as a passage of the gaseous refrigerant flowing into the compressor 111 from the evaporator 131.
A small amount of the liquid refrigerant which is not evaporated is mixed in the gaseous refrigerant of low temperature which is flowing into the compressor 111 after heat exchange through the evaporator 131. The liquid refrigerant flowing into the compressor 111 makes a bad effect on the pumping operation of the compressor 111 for compressing the gaseous refrigerant into high-temperature and high-pressure state. Thus, to enhance the efficiency of the refrigerator, the liquid refrigerant in the gaseous refrigerant has to be removed.
To remove the liquid refrigerant in the gaseous refrigerant, the connection pipe 109 positioned between the compressor 111 and the evaporator 131 is contacted by soldering with the capillary tube 104 positioned between the condenser and the evaporator 131, according to the conventional system. With this structure, heat is transferred from the capillary tube 104 through which the liquid refrigerant of high-temperature passes to the connection pipe 109 through which the gaseous refrigerant of low temperature passes, whereby the liquid refrigerant in the gaseous refrigerant in the connection pipe 109 is evaporated into a gaseous state.
As described above, since the connection pipe and the capillary tube are coupled by soldering in the conventional system, the longer the pipe and the tube, the larger soldering they need in coupling. Also, since lead for soldering is harmful to human's body, this would cause to destroy the concerned personnel's health
According to another conventional refrigerant circulatory system, a connection pipe positioned between an evaporator and a compressor has two holes spacedly formed thereon at a predetermined distance through which a capillary tube passes the inside of the connection tube.
However, this arrangement is still problematic in that the connection pipe is coupled by soldering with the capillary tube at the holes thereof, which bears the same problem as above.